


The Doctor Is In

by deltadiva



Series: Harvey x Delta [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadiva/pseuds/deltadiva
Summary: Farmer Delta has wanted to confess her love to the kind doctor for a while now, and it would take nearly dying in the mines for her to ignite courage to go to the clinic. What happens next?





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> I recently bought this game and romanced Harvey, which took all year in-game for me to buy the bouquet and claim him as my own. I decided one night at 1am to write a short story about this couple, only to write about 2,700 words. ^^; I over-dramatized what really happened, but I quite like how it turned out!

Another wintry day in Pelican Town turned out to be a close call for Farmer Delta, who barely made it out of the mines alive after facing an infestation of creatures bound for her demise. She was scratched up and bruised, her wrists aching from thrashing around a heavy wooden club as means of defense. She needed the assistance of the medical kind, and she knew just where to find it.

Doctor Harvey, the only practicing physician in Pelican Town, was finishing up a check-up for Jodi and her youngest son, Vincent. He had the mom sign some paperwork while he handed Vincent a lollipop. "That's for being a good patient. I'll see you again soon, okay?"

"Okay, Doctor!" The boy chirped, following his mom to the door so she could help put his coat on him. 

"Thanks again, Harvey," Jodi added sweetly, opening the door to see an exhausted young farmer waiting to come in. "Oh, hello, Delta! O-oh, dear, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just...need to see Harv," Delta shivered, allowing the others to pass by. "I'll be alright. Good to see you, Jodi. Vincent." She smiled weakly as she stumbled into the clinic.

"D-Delta!" The doctor exclaimed, hurrying over to her. "You went into the mines again..." His tone was worried, anxious. "What happened?"

Casting a glance at her scuffed-up boots, Delta replied, "I promised Emily an amethyst and Clint some iron ore, so I went back down there. It was an infestation of bats and bugs, lots of slimes...I got out as soon as I had an opening."

Harvey whined softly, leading her to the infirmary so she could rest her feet while he treated her. "Th-that was kind of you to do, but to risk your life for those things...you know how I feel about the mines."

"...Yes, I know." She sighed. It was no secret that they had grown close since she came to town, especially since she had frequented the clinic due to minor, frequent injuries from farming or mining. As much as he protested about her going down to the mines, he couldn't deny that there was coin to be made down there. The two still continued to support each other, as good friends should.

Harvey helped her sit on one of the beds, setting her backpack down and removing her boots to see how her feet looked. "No sprains or scratches here, that's good. You're covered in them everywhere else, though." He adjusted his glasses as he studied her injuries. "I'll clean up the scratches and go from there." 

"Y-yes, okay." Delta blushed slightly as she felt Harvey's eyes scan her body. She felt an attraction to him like no other, yet she could not bring herself to admit that. Not in words, at least. 

The good doctor fetched a first aid kit and popped it open, grabbing some antibacterial wipes and bandages to patch up the deeper cuts. He started to clean the dried blood and traces of bug meat and slime away from her arms and face since they were the only parts of her unclothed. "I'll get Maru in here to patch up what I can't see, but...please be more careful, Delta. I-I worry." His voice was soft, concerned. It made the farmer girl's heart do a flip.

"I know, Harv, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't want you to worry about me, but...I really do appreciate it."

He let out a chuckle, applying a bandage to the nape of her neck. "That's what best friends are for, right?" He smiled warmly at her before standing up. "I'll go get Maru now."

Delta watched him longingly as he left the room, her heart pounding. She felt the strong urge to tell him how she felt, to give him a bouquet from Pierre's store that she had bought that morning on a whim. Her inner thoughts told her to wait, but it had been nearly a year since they met. Why wait any longer than she had to?

The scientist's daughter Maru, who worked part time as a nurse, entered the room and broke Delta's thought train. "Hey, girl, I heard you got hurt in the mines. I'll clean you up."

Nodding, Delta lifted her shirt up to allow Maru to treat and bandage the scratches. "H-hey, Maru...I, uh, need your advice."

"Yeah?" The nurse looked up at her. "What's on your mind?"

"Well...um, I've gotten to know Harvey pretty well since I've been here, and..." Delta began, biting her lip. "U-uh..."

Maru smirked. "I think I know where this is going. Girl, you just need to tell him!"

"B-but what do I say?" The farmer whined. "I went to Pierre's and he sold me this bouquet..."

The nurse gasped, eyes sparkling. "Well, if you just give that to him, he'll know! Everyone here knows what a bouquet signifies!" 

"You think so?"

"Delta, I _know_ so. And also...I think he has a little bit of a crush on you, too." Maru whispered.

"Huh? Really?" Delta's eyes were agog. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, he talks about you. When you bring him coffees, that one time you made pickled corn and sent him some, he's all smiles! He says you're a great friend and a very kind lady~"  
Maru explained, finishing up on Delta's cleanup. 

"I can't believe this..." Delta murmured, pulling her shirt back down. "Okay, Maru. I won't say anything, I'll just give him the bouquet and go from there."

"Good idea. I'll let him back in, so good luck!" The nurse winked at her as she approached the entrance of the infirmary. "Doc, she's all good!"

Harvey returned to the room, heaving a sigh of relief. "I brought you some tonics and medicine in case you need it," he said, offering some bottles to her.  
Delta picked up her backpack and opened it up, dropping the bottles inside. She noticed the small bouquet of flowers, nestled in safely. It didn't look at all damaged, which seemed to be a blessing from Yoba himself. 

"Thanks, Harvey. How can I repay you?" She looked up at him, her hand shaking as she took hold of the bouquet. Her hand was hidden in the backpack so he couldn't see.

"Huh? O-oh, you don't have to do anything, Delta. Well...maybe you can owe me a coffee later," Harvey replied, smirking. "How about that?"

"Sure, or...I was thinking..." Delta gulped as she pulled out the bouquet, holding it towards him. "This?"

The doctor stepped back, his eyes wide. "Flowers? For me? You shouldn't have--..wait." Realization showed on his face, followed by a dark blush on his cheeks. "Wh-where did you get these?"

"...Pierre's..." Delta uttered softly, standing up and gazing up at him. 

"Pierre's? So that means...it's _that_ bouquet?" He squeaked, covering his mouth. "Delta, are you...?"

The farmer blushed deeply, nodding. Her tongue was tied, unable to say anything else. She had hoped that this gift to Harvey would be enough to get her feelings across.  
The doctor hesitatingly took the bouquet in his hands, staring down at them. "I never thought I'd get one of these...but..." He looked back at her, smiling broadly. "I-I accept them."

"Really?" Delta gasped, then she reached out to place her hands over his. "Harvey, I...I've felt this way for a while now, ever since you showed me the radio."

"That long...?" He whispered. He set the bouquet down on a side table and took a seat beside her. "Delta, I had no idea. How oblivious of me. To tell you the truth, I've felt the same way about you for about the same time."

"O-oh! Then we've both been oblivious!" She giggled, scooting closer to him; he put his arm around her waist, causing butterflies in her belly.

"Well, I'm glad our feelings are out in the open now. Does that make us...a couple?" Harvey asked, his brown eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"I think it does. That's what Pierre said, anyway. When someone accepts the bouquet, then you're officially courting," Delta replied, her teal eyes gazing right into his. "Heh. Imagine me, a lonely farmer girl, dating the town doctor! All the other girls ought to be jealous."

Harvey laughed lightly at that, his perfect teeth gleaming. "You think so? You don't think I'm too old?"

"Uh, no? I like older men, anyway. And you're just so intelligent, so caring, so good-looking." Biting her lip, she placed a finger on his maxilla and rubbed across it, feeling his mustache.

"D-Delta." Harvey blushed once more, his lips gently pressing against her finger. "You flatter me, you're much too sweet."

She pulled her hand back, her heartbeat quickening. His lips felt soft against her skin, his mustache tickling her slightly. She dared to wonder how it would feel to kiss that lovely mouth, to feel the pleasant prickly 'stache against her upper lip. It would have to wait. For now, she was determined to get closer to her new boyfriend.

"I...um, would you like to...w-would you take me home?" She squeaked. "There's, um, cider and mulled wine, and we can sit by the fire.

"That sounds lovely." Harvey cooed, his voice soft and deep. Slowly he rose from the bed, putting Delta's boots on for her and handing over her backpack. "You don't appear to be unable to walk, since you came all this way, but feel free to lean against me for support."

"Sounds like a promising idea, doc." Delta happily took him up on that offer, taking his hand and standing alongside him.

The good doctor escorted his lady friend back to her farm, letting her use the right side of his body as support. Despite the chilly winter air and the snow on the ground, the two kept warm by the blush on their cheeks and the heat from their bodies.

Delta unlocked the door to her farmhouse and set down her belongings. A light barking was heard from her bedroom, and in came her golden retriever Sandy. "Hey, boy. Harvey, you've met my dog."

"Hello, Sandy." Harvey greeted the dog, who panted happily and allowed him to scratch behind his ears. "What a good boy~"

Smiling, the farmer went to toss some wood into the fireplace and started up a nice, warm fire to combat the bitter cold outside. "So, what'll it be? Cider or wine?"

"The mulled wine sounds nice," replied the doctor, taking a seat on the sofa. "What a cozy home you have, Delta. Seems like a good place to unwind after a hard day's work."

"You said it. Between harvesting crops and collecting eggs, it's challenging work. Chopping down trees, fishing...the occasional mines visit..." The last phrase was uttered softly, since it was a touchy subject for Harvey. She didn't want their first unofficial date to end on a sour note.

"My goodness, that sounds so draining..." Harvey groaned, shaking his head. "But you bring along plenty of food and medicine with you, right?"

"Of course. I burn a lot of calories with the work I do, and sometimes...well, accidents happen. Like today." She sighed. "Thank goodness you were still open."

"Yeah...luckily Jodi and Vincent's appointment went over a little," Harvey agreed.

"Yoba works in mysterious ways."

As they were talking, Delta was warming up the mulled wine that she made the night before. People considered it to be the best in town, and several people asked for it. She had saved this batch to give to Harvey, not knowing that she'd get to serve it to him personally.

"Here you go, Harv." She brought over two mugs of the stuff and took a seat beside him.

"Ah, thanks." He took one and blew gently on the surface before taking a slow sip. He blinked a few times, smacked his lips, then smiled at her. "This is spectacular. What did you put in this?"

"Well, wine, obviously, there's some cider in there, cinnamon, cloves, orange, honey..." She took a little drink, as well. "Mm. It'll warm you up. I'll make a special batch for you to have soon!"

"Really? Thank you, Delta!" He chirped. "That's so nice of you!"

"I'd do just about anything for you, Harvey." The farmer replied sweetly.

Sandy was curled up by the fire, falling asleep. Harvey and Delta continued to drink their wine, snuggled against each other. Time went by, and they finished their first and only serving. They didn't get more because they simply didn't want to leave each other's arms.

Delta had never gotten so physically close to the doctor before yet here she was, practically all over him. Their arms were loosely wrapped around each other, content to stay that way.

"...This is really nice." Harvey spoke up. He was also happy to be holding Delta close after confessing his affections with her, and he didn't want to let go anytime soon.

"Yeah, it is." She had to agree with him. With the wine in her system, she felt brave enough to make a move. Her hand rose to rest on his soft cheek, which had a faint trace of stubble. "I'm glad you came over. You're welcome anytime at all...hmm, maybe you could have dinner sometime? I'll make something nice, just got my kitchen redone by Robin."

"Hmm." Harvey made a sound of consideration. "Would Friday evening work for you?" He offered, his hand gently covering hers.

"Y-yeah! That would be perfect!" Delta grinned, leaning closer. "Don't worry, it'll be better than coffee and pickles."

He laughed for the second time that night, stirring up Delta's butterflies again. "Oh, I'm sure you won't disappoint. You know how I can't cook a thing that isn't for the microwave." He moved a little closer to her, and she could feel his warm, spiced breath. It was more intoxicating than the wine itself.

"H-H-Harv..." She stuttered, eyes fluttering and heart palpitating. "I-I..." _This is it, I should just go for it. Just kiss him...!_

"Are you alright? Your heart rate just got faster..." His doctor instincts started to kick in but he was silenced by her lips. Grunting in surprise at first, he immediately melted into the kiss, a soft sigh escaping from his nose. He brought her even closer, their chests pressed together as their mouths collided.

As Delta guessed, the combination of the doctor's silken lips and his bristly mustache made for some excellent kissing. She was thankful to have applied some lip balm while she had been warming up their wine.

They kept this up, keeping the kisses slow and tender. Delta still had some injuries, and both parties kept that in mind and opted not to get too rowdy on their first date.

Harvey was the first to break the kiss, sighing again. "Delta...amazing. Like I thought it would be."

"Yes..." She nodded, her hands rubbing his shoulders. "I wish we could stay like this...but we have work tomorrow."

"Urgh, don't remind me," mourned the doctor. "Visit me tomorrow? As a follow-up?"

"Sure thing, doc."

With much hesitation did the couple get off of the couch and walk to the door. Harvey gathered his scarf and hat, bundling up.

"Goodnight, Delta. Rest well." He said, smiling that irresistible smile again.

"Be careful out there. Don't slip on the ice." Delta opened the door for him, shivering at the cold wind. Getting on her tiptoes, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

He returned the gesture, his 'stache tickling her cheek. "Bye," he whispered, departing from the house.

Once she shut the door behind him and locked it, she hurried to her bedroom, squealing and giggling to herself.

"I can't believe myself! I gave him the...and then we..." She put her hands to her lips, a giddy sigh bubbling out of her. "Oh, Harvey~"

After changing into her pajamas, careful not to hurt herself, she rolled into bed. She grabbed her big blue teddy bear and gave it a big kiss on the forehead before curling up around it. Her dreams were filled with coffee-flavored kisses and messy brown hair, and she couldn't wait until tomorrow to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my attempt at a Stardew Valley fanfic! I'm sure there will be more, if any are interested!


End file.
